Everybody Lies
by energetically.chary
Summary: and it seeps into you like a slow poison, corroding you on the inside until you're so far gone, lies are the only thing you rely on. Everybody lies. And that's the only truth sometimes. Series of one-shots, rated 'T' for safety. Chapter two: Nightwing.
1. For Love

Everybody Lies a "Young Justice" fic.  
**  
**A series of one shots focusing on various members of the Team and what happened to them that brought them to where they are now, focusing on one central theme: lying. It will be part of the fic, though it may not be the central aspect of it at times. Inspired by the song "Everybody Lies" by Jason Walker

**Chapter**** One:** Conner  
**Words**:1, 379

"_We do what we have to when we fall in love."_

* * *

His hands are shaking again and he clenches them, trying to will them to stop. It unnerves him to know that talking about his past relationship with M'gann still garners a reaction from him. He was fine during his talk with Alanna; getting it out completely in the open without any fears of it leaking back to anyone else that he knew was a comfort he hadn't known he'd been craving, at least until she mentioned it. Because explaining to everyone else the reasons for breaking it off with M'gann, especially after they'd come clean about their skeletons in the closet, was too difficult.

No one else would understand.

They'd been together for a while, but it wasn't long enough for Conner. It probably was never going to be long enough for him. Alanna had made a valid point: M'gann was a shape shifter and he barely aged so why couldn't it work between them? The answer was so simple that it couldn't be explained like everyone wanted. It's not like Conner wanted to break up with her, not after all it took for them to get together: he had to almost lose her to realize that he cared deeply for her.

He loved her.

Still loves her. He shakes his head as he takes a deep breath, staring at his wall and trying not to let his anger claw its way to the surface. No one gets it but it's because he loves M'gann that he had to break up with her. If he had stayed with her, Conner knows that he would have broken her in some way, would have hurt her. Which was why he broke it off; the pain of breaking up would pale in comparison to what he would have done later.

Because no else one can know.

Conner knows that Lex freaking Luthor knows. Because Lex knows everything about him. That thought enrages him and the only reason he hasn't run off to the dark side is because finally, _finally _Superman has given him the time of day. He isn't lost anymore, isn't tempted to run to Lex's side because Superman brushed him off. Superman has acknowledged him as a brother and that has made so much of a difference in the world.

There's a knock on his door and Conner stands, the bed squeaking from the movement and he turns as Clark lets himself in the room. His brother fills up the small space in the bedroom he's been given by Ma and Pa Kent. It still amazes Conner that Clark's family adopted him as their own, but he's grateful and relieved. They don't realize how much they've done for him by that simple act.

"Hey, you ready?" Clark asks with a smile as he tucks away his unnecessary glasses. His smile turns to a frown as he notes the look on Conner's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing. Let's go." Conner shakes his head and makes to move out of the room, but Clark places a firm hand on his shoulder and levels him with a look that says he doesn't believe Conner and the half-kryptonian lets out a defeated sigh and sinks back onto the bed, Clark following his movements and they're both surprised that the tiny bed can hold their combined weights.

"Alright, what's up?" He prods gently. "Did something happen on Rann? Mission was a success, wasn't it?" He continues to talk, watching Conner for any sort of reaction. "I heard that Miss Martian gave Beast Boy a souvenir and that she helped interrogate that Krolotean that her uncle couldn't crack." That part is dropped casually and the reaction is instant.

The muscles in Conner's body tenses and he clenches his fists again as he stares at the ground, his whole body coiled and full of negative emotions. He begins to shake from the attempt and Clark reaches out to steady him, but Conner shakes his head. The half-kryptonian sits straight and takes a deep breath, exhaling it slowly before he runs a hand through his hair and bends over again, resuming his perusal of the floor.

Clark stays silent and lets the quiet fall over them as he waits patiently for Conner to find his words. Obviously, the topic at hand is Miss Martian; it usually is whenever he finds the boy troubled and in a mood. Clark is one of the few, if one of the only, to know why Conner broke it off with Miss Martian and the kryptonian is touched by that trust.

"I talked about the break up." Conner finally says.

"Oh? The break up or the reason behind it?"

"Just the break up. No one knows yet." He replies rather tensely. "I'm worried for her." He admits after a few heartbeats.

"You always are. It's natural. She's your teammate and you were involved once." Clark reasons, watching as Conner stands and begins to pace before his brother, which is a task itself given Clark's bulk and the size of the room.

"Not worried for her safety…I'm worried about everyone else's." He corrects, clenching and unclenching his fists.

A frown appears on Clark's face and he leans forward, folding his hands together as he watches his brother pace. "Elaborate, please."

"She..M'gann….she used to hate using her powers to read peoples' minds. She'd only do it when necessary and to gain information. Five years ago or so, she used her powers to mind wipe one of our enemies. I don't think she knew that we knew, and I don't think the others know, just me." Conner swallows and pauses in his pacing. "She mind wiped a Krolotean. Two of them, without any thought or any remorse whatsoever."

"And the worry is…?" He prompts.

Conner grits his teeth. "She's blurring her own lines too much. Every time I'm around her and she does that, or it feels like she's going to do seomthing that crosses the line, something in me kicks in. You think that our speculation was right?"

"That you might have a secondary purpose? It may be. But why it pertains to M'gann of all people I won't know."

They've had this talk before, multiple times. If Red Arrow, the clone, had a secondary purpose, then maybe so did Conner. Maybe he wasn't just supposed to defeat Superman if he ever decided to go rouge. The genomorphs themselves might have instilled a secondary function in him without him realizing. Maybe that was why he was so volatile towards mind readers.

"Clark, I still love her." Conner admits softly and his blue eyes are filled with such pain because he knows, they both know, that his love for her will cause someone pain one day. Conner may have lied about it t everyone's faces, claiming that he doesn't feel anything for her, but he still loves her. It's just that he's buried it down so deep that he has to remind himself of that fact.

"And that's why you broke up with her." He reminds him.

Because Conner's baser primal instincts seemed to kick in whenever M'gann attempted to mind wipe someone. Instincts that were dangerous because he focused only on his objective; he would use pure force and strength to achieve his goals. And if his secondary function had something to do with telepaths, then M'gann would always be in trouble around Conner. Especially with Conner's newly discovered powers, powers that no one but he and Clark knew about.

"Alright, I'm..I'm good." Conner nods his head and offers Clark a hesitant smile. "I'm ready to practice."

Clark smiles assuredly, and stands, clapping Conner on the back. "I'll drop it casually to J'onn. I'm sure he hasn't missed this either, but it'd be better if he wasn't the only one fearing about M'gann. Now, where were we on your telekinetic abilities…?"

The problem with M'gann will continue to plague Conner's thoughts. It never goes away. But her broke up with her because he loves her, because for the now, it will protect her against him and he will do whatever it takes to protect her. Even if it hurts him, he will protect her. Because when you're in love, lying to protect someone is a small price to pay for what the truth might cause.

* * *

Note: In Comic!Canon, Superboy does develop telekinetic powers and stuff because he was, for lack of better word, manufactured with them. I thought I might as well use it here and throw in the genomorphs as the explanation. The _are_ an alien race that we haven't seen in a while, after all.

**Next Chapter: **Nightwing.

**Please review!**  
.chary


	2. For Freedom

Everybody Lies a "Young Justice" fic.

Thanks for the alerts!

**Chapter**** Two:** Richard  
**Words**:1, 397  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Young Justice" or any of the characters nor do I own the song "Everybody Lies".

_"We say what we need to get out when it's not enough."_

* * *

There are days he can't sleep because of the nightmare. Those are the days he'll spend patrolling until the first tendrils of dawn creep over the horizon and bring the new day. He'll run across rooftops all night under watch of the moon, the stars, the clouds, whatever is out that night and he'll search the shadows for the things that go bump in the night if only to keep himself from falling asleep and from reliving that nightmare. His mind is unfocused on these nights, full of turmoil and a cacophony of emotions, but his skills are sharper; he can see past the shadows to those he swears to bring to justice and he can lose himself in his work as he fights through the battle in his mind.

His name is Nightwing, Richard "Dick" Grayson. But once upon a time, he was called Robin, the first Boy Wonder.

He had always planned to become his own hero one day. As much as he loved being Robin, being the second half of the Dynamic Duo, he knew it wasn't going to cut out for him. It'd been his dream before to keep that title of Robin for life, or to grow enough to fill in Batman's cowl, but he knows now that those were hopeless dreams on a train to nowhere. That they were childish and that they would never be fruitful. Sure, he'd always _be_ Robin (he couldn't discard his mother's nickname for him so easily), but he knew that he'd needed something else. He needed to get out.

The day he left is a memory that is forever ingrained into his skull and is one of those that ranks high in his list. High enough to fall just under the memory of his parents' death. Because that's basically what this is. Another death. And just like he still hasn't escaped the clutches of those nightmares, the new nightmares are still finding a way to sink their claws in him. Even years after both events, the nightmares still haunt his sleeping moments.

When he was 15 years old, Dick was ready to hang up the mantle of Robin and move forward. He was ready to leave the nest and fly on his own as Nightwing. But he knew Bruce wasn't ready to let him go so easily, even with the addition of Tim Drake as their new Robin ('Red Robin', Tim had corrected). Dick had assured Bruce that he wasn't going to leave the Bat Clan (a name he'd given their then trio endearingly as an 11 year old Robin with Batgirl having just come on board), but that he wanted to try his own hand at being a hero, away from Batman's shadow.

* * *

They (that is, himself, Bruce and Tim) have just returned from a quiet night in Gotham, a rarity in itself. Immediately, Bruce heads to change, as does the other two, and while Tim is still in awe of his new role and bouncing off the walls about the chance he's been given, the other two raven-haired heroes are quiet. And Dick is to blame, with the news that he's dropped on the man who's taken care of him since he was nine.

He's just told Bruce his plans to give up the name Robin and become "Nightwing". All he'd received was a quirked look from behind the cowl. And Dick had elaborated: he'd move into the Cave and learn to work with the Team a lot more before he'd go solo for a bit. Bruce had said in no uncertain terms, no.

And now, here they were, working hard after a quiet patrol. Bruce is typing up the report, like he always does (Dick thinks his paranoia is what drives him to do those every patrol), while Tim begs Dick to train with him. And Dick appeases Tim because he knows what it's like to have your first taste of crime-fighting. He remembers it too fondly. And as the two Robins exchange a few blows, Dick chances a look at Bruce. "So?"

The typing on the Bat-Computer stops momentarily before resuming with a new flourish. "My answer is still 'no', Dick."

Dick stops his sparring with Tim and looks up, blinking rapidly. "Why not?"

"Because." Is the simple answer and the typing picks up another pace as does Dick's kicks and punches.

"That's a horrible reason and you know it!" Dick spits out and he lets his hands fall to his side as he turns to glare at Bruce. He doesn't know where this anger is coming from, but it's here and he has no control of it for whatever reason and that scares him because he's never angry. Not visibly, at least, but there's been a lot of change, especially in regards to the team and Dick guesses it was probably only a matter of time until he was affected.

"It's reason enough."

Dick blinks, once, twice, and something in him is pushed towards the edge. "Bruce. I'm leaving Gotham and I'm leaving Robin. When you see me again I'm going to be Nightwing. _Nightwing_." He repeats for emphasis. The older man continues to type, but the small tensing of his posture lets Dick know that he's been heard. "Why are you so opposed to me leaving?"

"You're not ready."

Three words that have Dick's heart skipping a beat. '_You're not ready_.' That's bull freaking shit and that's what causes Dick to snap. He's taken down Batman on his own (sort of, with Conner's help), has gone on dangerous missions that have rivaled the League's caliber and has grown to love his own team. Not ready his ass.

"Are you sure about that? Because I'm pretty sure I'm ready. Why can't you see that? Are you scared that if I go on my own that I'll _tarnish_ the name of the "Batman"? You probably never even saw me as a son, huh. Or loved me." The words and accusations taste bitter on his tongue the moment they pass his lips and the shock on both Bruce's and Tim's faces make him hard pressed to continue. But he's said it and there's no taking back what's been done. There is no truth to his words, and Bruce understands that; Dick can see it in his eyes. Yet, the damage has been done.

Bruce turns back to his typing. "If that's how you really feel, fine." His back stays turned to Dick who suddenly feels defeated and tired. "Go do whatever you want." There's something in Bruce's voice that forces Dick to pause, but he won't analyze it. This is what he wanted- the chance to be away from Bruce.

"I-" Dick falters and drops his arms by his side and he feels so young again, lost. Without another word, he heads for the steps, trying to ignore the hollow feeling that is suddenly in his chest at this departure. He has Bruce's approval, but he wonders now at what cost.

* * *

Too many lies and hurtful words were said on his part that night, all for the sake of freedom. There wasn't an ounce of truth in what Dick had accused Bruce of, but, if anyone had tried to listen closely, there was the hint of sheltered fears that Dick had always harbored but could never voice until that moment.

Three years later and their relationship has reconciled. It's been hashed out between them. Because Dick's an adult, technically. One who has made a name for himself as Nightwing in the city of Bludhaven, an hour's drive at most from Gotham. Here, he can be his own self, but stay close to home. Here, he's Dick Grayson, who's training to be a cop. And here, the shadows of his past will always follow him, will haunt his dreams.

Because loving each other like family wasn't enough to break free. He had to hurt Bruce, had to lie to him because that was all that there was left.

Dick trudges into his room as the sun begins to peek over the horizon. He falls onto his couch and heaves a long sigh. Revisiting the past while on patrol always drains him. But it always reminds him too: though he wears his family's emblem on his chest, he is still part of Bruce's family; he is still 'Robin'.

* * *

**Review? **

**Next chapter: **Timothy Drake aka Robin

.chary


End file.
